Talk:Barney's Fun
This was the first year that the Internet was entirely privatized, with the United States government no longer providing public funding. America Online and Prodigy offered access to the World Wide Web system for the first time this year, releasing browsers that made it easily accessible to the general public. Events January * January 1 ** The World Trade Organization (WTO) is established to replace the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT). ** Austria, Finland and Sweden join the European Union. * January 9 – Valeri Polyakov completes 366 days in space while aboard the Mir space station, breaking a duration record. * January 16 – An avalanche hits the village Súðavík in Iceland, killing 14 people. * January 17 – The 6.9 Great Hanshin earthquake strikes the southern Hyōgo Prefecture with a maximum Shindo of VII, leaving 5,502–6,434 people dead, and 251,301–310,000 displaced. * January 25 – Norwegian rocket incident: A rocket launched from the space exploration centre at Andøya, Norway is briefly interpreted by the Russians as an incoming attack. * January 31 – Mexican peso crisis: U.S. President Bill Clinton invokes emergency powers, to extend a $20 billion loan to help Mexico avert financial collapse. February * February 13 – 21 Bosnian Serb commanders are charged with genocide and crimes against humanity in the United Nations' International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia, a tribunal on human rights violations during the Wars in the Balkans. * February 21 ** Serkadji prison mutiny in Algeria: 4 guards and 96 prisoners are killed in a day and a half. ** Steve Fossett lands in Leader, Saskatchewan, Canada, becoming the first person to make a solo flight across the Pacific Ocean in a balloon. * February 25 – The Amazon Cooperation Treaty Organization (ACTO) (Organización del Tratado de Cooperación Amazónica OTCA) is formed. * February 26 – The United Kingdom's oldest investment banking firm, Barings Bank, collapses after securities broker Nick Leeson loses $1.4 billion by speculating on the Tokyo Stock Exchange March * March 1 ** Julio María Sanguinetti is sworn in as President of Uruguay for his second term. ** Polish Prime Minister Waldemar Pawlak resigns from Parliament and is replaced by ex-communist Józef Oleksy. * March 2 – Nick Leeson is arrested in Singapore for his role in the collapse of Barings Bank. * March 3 – United Nations Operation in Somalia II, the United Nations peacekeeping mission in Somalia, ends. * March 14 – Astronaut Norman Thagard becomes the first American to ride into space aboard a Russian launch vehicle (the Soyuz TM-21), lifting off from the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. * March 20 – Sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway: members of the Aum Shinrikyo religious cult release sarin gas on 5 subway trains in Tokyo, killing 13 and injuring 5,510. 11 of the principal activists are hanged in 2018. * March 22 – Cosmonaut Valeri Polyakov returns after setting a record for 438 days in outer space. * March 26 – The Schengen Agreement, easing cross-border travel, goes into effect in several European countries. * March 31 – TAROM Flight 371 from Bucharest to Brussels crashes shortly after take off killing all 60 people on board. April : A car bomb explodes outside a Federal building in Oklahoma City, killing 168]] * April 7 – First Chechen War – Samashki massacre: Russian paramilitary troops begin a massacre of at least 250 civilians in Samashki, Chechnya. * April 19 – Oklahoma City bombing: 168 people, including 8 Federal Marshals and 19 children, are killed at the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building and 680 wounded by a bomb set off by Timothy McVeigh and one of his accomplices, Terry Nichols. * April 28 – In Daegu, South Korea, a gas explosion at a subway construction site kills 101 people, mostly teenage schoolboys. * April 30 – The United States government stops funding the NSFNET, making the Internet a wholly privatised system. May * May 1 – Jacques Chirac is elected president of France. * May 10 – At Vaal Reefs gold mine in Orkney, a runaway locomotive falls into a lift shaft onto an ascending cage and causes it to plunge to the bottom of the deep shaft, killing 104. * May 11 – More than 170 countries agree to extend the Nuclear Nonproliferation Treaty indefinitely and without conditions. * May 13 – The 6.6 Western Macedonia earthquake strikes northwestern Greece with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), injuring 25 and causing $450 million in damage. * May 14 – The Dalai Lama proclaims 6-year-old Gedhun Choekyi Nyima as the 11th reincarnation of the Panchen Lama. * May 16 – Japanese police besiege the headquarters of Aum Shinrikyo near Mount Fuji and arrest cult leader Shoko Asahara. * May 24 – AFC Ajax wins the UEFA Champions League at the Ernst Happel Stadium in Vienna by defeating A.C. Milan 1–0. * May 28 – The 7.0 Neftegorsk earthquake strikes northern Sakhalin Island in Russia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving 1,989 people dead and 750 injured. June * June 2 ** Mrkonjić Grad incident: A United States Air Force F-16 piloted by Captain Scott O'Grady is shot down over Bosnia and Herzegovina while patrolling the NATO no-fly zone. O'Grady is rescued by U.S. Marines six days later. ** Waffen-SS Hauptsturmführer Erich Priebke is extradited from Argentina to Italy. * June 6 ** U.S. astronaut Norman Thagard breaks NASA's space endurance record of 14 days, 1 hour and 16 minutes, aboard the Russian space station Mir. ** The Constitutional Court of South Africa abolishes capital punishment in South Africa in the case of S v Makwanyane and Another. * June 13 – French President Jacques Chirac announces the resumption of nuclear tests in French Polynesia. * June 16 – The IOC selects Salt Lake City to host the 2002 Winter Olympics. * June 22 – Japanese police rescue 365 hostages from a hijacked All Nippon Airways Flight 857 (Boeing 747-200) at Hakodate airport. The hijacker was armed with a knife and demanded the release of Shoko Asahara. * June 24 – South Africa wins the Rugby World Cup. * June 29 ** Lisa Clayton completes her 10-month solo circumnavigation from the Northern Hemisphere. ** STS-71: [[Space Shuttle Atlantis|Space Shuttle Atlantis]] docks with the Russian Mir space station for the first time. ** The Sampoong Department Store collapses in the Seocho-gu district of Seoul, South Korea, killing 502 and injuring 937. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: According to UNSCOM, the unity of the U.N. Security Council begins to fray, as a few countries, particularly France and Russia, become more interested in making financial deals with Iraq than in disarming the country. July .]] * July – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq threatens to end all cooperation with UNSCOM and IAEA, if sanctions against the country are not lifted by August 31. Following the defection of his son-in-law, Hussein Kamel al-Majid, Saddam Hussein makes new revelations about the full extent of Iraq's biological and nuclear weapons programs. Iraq also withdraws its last U.N. declaration of prohibited biological weapons and turns over a large amount of new documents on its WMD programs. * July 1 – Iraq disarmament crisis: In response to UNSCOM's evidence, Iraq admits for first time the existence of an offensive biological weapons program, but denies weaponization. * July 4 – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major is re-elected as leader of the Conservative Party. * July 9 – Sri Lankan Civil War: 125 civilians are killed in Navaly as result of bombing by the Sri Lanka Air Force. * July 10 – Burmese dissident Aung San Suu Kyi is freed from house arrest. * July 11 ** Srebrenica massacre: Units of the Army of Republika Srpska, under the command of General Ratko Mladić, enter Srebrenica with little resistance from Dutch peacekeepers of the United Nations Protection Force, going on to kill thousands of Bosniak men and boys and rape many women. ** President Clinton announces the restoration of United States–Vietnam relations twenty years after the Vietnam War. ** A Cubana de Aviación Antonov An-24 crashes into the Caribbean off southeast Cuba killing 44 people. * July 21–26 – Third Taiwan Strait Crisis: The Chinese People's Liberation Army fires missiles into the waters north of Taiwan. August * August 4 – Croatian forces, with the cooperation of the ARBiH, launch Operation Storm against rebel Republic of Serbian Krajina forces, which subsequently ceases to exist as a political entity. * August 16 – Bermudans reject independence in a referendum. * August 24 – Microsoft releases Windows 95. * August 29 – Eduard Shevardnadze, the Georgian head of state, survives an assassination attempt in Tbilisi. * August 30 – The NATO bombing campaign against Bosnian Serb artillery positions begins in Bosnia and Herzegovina, continuing into September. At the same time, ARBiH forces begin an offensive against the Bosnian Serb Army around Sarajevo, central Bosnia, and Bosnian Krajina. September * September – The European Parliament elects the first European Ombudsman, Jacob Söderman, who takes up office in September 1995. * September 4–15 The Fourth World Conference on Women in Beijing with over 4,750 delegates from 181 countries in attendance. * September 6 – NATO air strikes against Bosnian Serb forces continue, after repeated attempts at a solution to the Bosnian War fail. * September 19 – The Washington Post and The New York Times publish the Unabomber's manifesto. * September 26 – The trial against former Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti, who is accused of Mafia connections, begins. * September 27–28 – Bob Denard's mercenaries capture President Said Mohammed Djohor of the Comoros; the local army does not resist. October * October 3 – O. J. Simpson is found not guilty of double murder for the deaths of former wife Nicole Simpson and Ronald Goldman. * October 5 – Tansu Çiller of DYP forms the new government of Turkey (51st government, a minority government which failed to receive the vote of confidence). * October 6 – Michel Mayor and Didier Queloz announce the discovery of 51 Pegasi b, the first confirmed extrasolar planet orbiting an ordinary main-sequence star. * October 16 – The Million Man March is held in Washington, D.C. The event was conceived by Nation of Islam leader Louis Farrakhan. * October 17 – French woman Jeanne Calment reaches the confirmed age of 120 years and 238 days, making her the oldest person ever recorded. * October 24 – A total solar eclipse is visible from Iran, India, Thailand, and Southeast Asia.NASA – Solar Eclipses: 1991 – 2000 * October 28 – A fire in Baku Metro, Azerbaijan, kills 289 passengers (the world's worst subway disaster). * October 30 ** Quebec independentists narrowly lose a referendum for a mandate to negotiate independence from Canada. ** Tansu Çiller of DYP forms the new government of Turkey. November * November – The Indian government officially renames the city of Bombay, restoring the name Mumbai. * November 1 ** The last signal is received from NASA's Pioneer 11 spacecraft. ** Participants in the Yugoslav Wars begin negotiations at the Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio. * November 2 – The Supreme Court of Argentina orders the extradition of Erich Priebke, ex-S.S. captain. * November 4 – Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin is assassinated at a peace rally in Tel Aviv. * November 7 – Typhoon Angela leaves the Philippines and Vietnam devastated, with 882 deaths and US$315 million in damage. The typhoon was the strongest ever to strike the Philippines in 25 years, with wind speeds of and gusts of . * November 12 – The Millbrook Commonwealth Action Programme, a programme to implement the Harare Declaration, is announced by the Commonwealth Heads of Government. * November 16 – A United Nations tribunal charges Radovan Karadžić and Ratko Mladić with genocide during the Bosnian War. * November 21 – The Dayton Agreement to end the Bosnian War is reached at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base near Dayton, Ohio (signed December 14). * November 22 ** The 7.3 Gulf of Aqaba earthquake shakes the Sinai Peninsula and Saudi Arabia region with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing eight and injuring 30, and generating a non-destructive tsunami. ** The first-ever full-length computer-animated feature film, Toy Story, is released by Pixar and Walt Disney Pictures. * November 28 – 27 nations sign the Barcelona Treaty, creating the Union for the Mediterranean. * November 30 – Operation Desert Storm officially ends. December * December 3 – Strikes paralyze France's public sector. * December 7 – NASA's Galileo Probe enters Jupiter's atmosphere. * December 8 – 5-year-old Gyaincain Norbu is enthroned as the 11th reincarnation of the Panchen Lama at Tashilhunpo Monastery. * December 14 – The Dayton Agreement is signed in Paris, officially ending the Bosnian War. * December 16 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraqi scuba divers, under the direction of the United Nations Special Commission, dredge the Tigris near Baghdad. The divers find over 200 prohibited Russian-made missile instruments and components. * December 20 ** American Airlines Flight 965 (Boeing 757) crashes into a mountain near Buga, Valle del Cauca, Colombia, after veering off its course en route to Cali, Colombia. Of the 164 people on board, 4 passengers survive. ** NATO begins peacekeeping in Bosnia. * December 30 – The lowest ever United Kingdom temperature of is recorded at Altnaharra in the Scottish Highlands. This equals the record set at Braemar, Aberdeenshire in 1895 and 1982. Date unknown * Sudden oak death, the tree disease caused by the plant pathogen Phytophthora ramorum, is first observed, in California. World population |align="right"|'481,099,000' |align="right"|441,525,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|39,574,000 |align="right"|520,229,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|39,130,000 |- | |align="right"|'299,438,000' |align="right"|283,549,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|15,889,000 |align="right"|315,915,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|16,477,000 |- |align="left"| Oceania |align="right"|'28,924,000' |align="right"|26,687,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|2,237,000 |align="right"|31,043,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|2,119,000 |} Births January ]] ]] * January 1 – Sardar Azmoun, Iranian footballer * January 3 – Muhammed Demirci, Turkish footballer * January 4 ** Maddie Hasson, American actress ** María Isabel, Spanish singer ** Adam Webster, English footballer * January 11 – Corey Davis, American football player * January 12 – Alessio Romagnoli, Italian footballer * January 13 ** Qaasim Middleton, American actor, singer and musician ** Eros Vlahos, English-Greek actor and comedian * January 15 – Sinan Bytyqi, Albanian professional footballer * January 18 – Leonard Fournette, American football player * January 20 ** Joey Badass, American rapper ** Calum Chambers, English footballer ** José Giménez, Uruguayan footballer * January 22 – Davis Webb, American football player * January 24 ** Dylan Everett, Canadian actor ** Callan McAuliffe, Australian actor * January 28 – Calvin Hemery, French tennis player * January 30 ** Danielle Campbell, American actress ** Viktoria Komova, Russian artistic gymnast ** Thia Megia, American singer * January 31 – Nina Sublatti, Georgian singer and model February ]] * February 3 – Kim Domingo, Filipino actress * February 4 – Brandon Thomas Llamas, Spanish footballer * February 5 ** Rouguy Diallo, French triple jumper ** Adnan Januzaj, Belgian footballer * February 6 ** Leon Goretzka, German footballer ** Nyck de Vries, Dutch kart racer * February 7 – Tom Glynn-Carney, English actor * February 8 ** Ghilherme Lobo, Brazilian actor ** Zakarie Labidi, French footballer * February 13 ** Marsel Efroimski, Israeli chess player ** Ayame Koike, Japanese actress ** Leona Vaughan, Welsh actress * February 14 – Diego Fagúndez, American footballer * February 16 – Vladimir Fedoseev, Russian chess grandmaster * February 18 – Mikhail Kolyada, Russian figure skater * February 21 – Lee Tae-hwan, South Korean actor and model * February 23 – Andrew Wiggins, Canadian basketball player * February 26 – Liam Fairhurst, British charity fundraiser (d. 2009) March ]] * March 2 **Mats Møller Dæhli, Norwegian footballer **Taywan Taylor, American football player * March 3 – Zahra Lari, Emirati figure skater * March 7 – Fajar Alfian, Indonesian badminton player * March 8 – Luca Brecel, Belgian snooker player * March 9 – Cierra Ramirez, American actress and singer * March 10 – Zach LaVine, American basketball player * March 12 – Kanon Fukuda, Japanese pop singer and voice actress * March 13 – Mikaela Shiffrin, American skier * March 15 – Jabari Parker, American basketball player * March 16 – Shy Carlos, Filipino actress * March 19 **Héctor Bellerín, Spanish footballer **Julia Montes, Filipino actress * March 21 – Diggy Simmons, American rapper * March 22 – Nick Robinson, American actor * March 23 – Ester Ledecká, Czech winter athlete * March 25 – Nataniel de Jesus Reis, East Timorese football player April ]] ]] * April 1 – Logan Paul, American actor and YouTube personality * April 3 – Adrien Rabiot, French footballer * April 14 – Yukiko Fujisawa, Japanese figure skater * April 15 ** Cody Christian, American actor ** Kiri Baga, American figure skater * April 16 – Poppy Lee Friar, British actress * April 17 – Kirk Knight, American rapper and record producer * April 18 – Divock Origi, Belgian footballer * April 23 – Gigi Hadid, American model * April 24 ** Axel Chapelle, French pole vaulter ** Kehlani, American singer * April 26 ** Lorenzo Fragola, Italian singer ** Daniel Padilla, Filipino actor * April 28 ** Yulia Gurska, Ukrainian singer-songwriter ** Melanie Martinez, American singer May ]] * May 1 – Radhika Madan, Indian actress and dancer * May 2 – Yook Sung-jae, South Korean singer and actor * May 3 – Zach Sobiech, American singer-songwriter (d. 2013) * May 4 – Alex Lawther, English actor * May 5 – Devon Gearhart, American actor * May 10 ** Missy Franklin, American swimmer ** Gabriella Papadakis, French ice dancer * May 12 – Luke Benward, American actor and singer * May 14 – Kelly Gale, Swedish model * May 15 – Ksenia Sitnik, Belarusian singer * May 23 – Tyus Bowser, American football player June ]] ]] * June 2 – Sterling Beaumon, American actor * June 3 – Vernon Hargreaves, American football player * June 4 – Willie Rioli, Australian football player * June 5 ** Beckii Cruel, British pop dancer ** Trentavis Friday, American sprinter ** Troye Sivan, Australian singer-songwriter and actor * June 9 – Jimmy Duquennoy, Belgian cyclist (d. 2018) * June 13 – Petra Vlhová, Slovak alpine skier * June 14 – Laquon Treadwell, American football player * June 16 – Joseph Schooling, Singaporean swimmer * June 20 – Serayah, American actress, model and singer * June 21 ** Jessica Ahlquist, American activist and public speaker ** Darko Velkovski, Macedonian footballer ** Jesper Karlström, Swedish footballer * June 22 ** Aleksandr Maltsev, Russian artistic (synchronized) swimmer ** Ádám Borbély, Hungarian handball player * June 23 ** Eva Lazzaro, Australian actress ** Jorge Mateo, Dominican baseball shortstop ** Danna Paola, Mexican singer and actress ** Kristopher Vida, Hungarian footballer ** Freddie Woodward, British diver * June 24 – Abdel Fadel Suanon, Beninese footballer * June 25 ** Wilhem Belocian, French sprinter ** Laura Jung, German rhythmic gymnast ** Juan Córdova, Chilean footballer ** Kamil Dragun, Polish chess grandmaster ** Andriy Markovych, Canadian rhythmic gymnast * June 26 – Natsuhiko Watanabe, Japanese footballer * June 27 – Eirik Gjen, Norwegian artist * June 28 ** Syafiq Ahmad, Malaysian footballer ** Kåre Hedebrant, Swedish actor ** Adama Traoré, Malian footballer * June 29 – João Paulo Silva Martins, Brazilian footballer * June 30 ** Marina Ruy Barbosa, Brazilian actress ** Declan John, Welsh footballer ** Kristoffer Olsson, Swedish footballer July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Boli Bolingoli-Mbombo, Congolese-Belgian footballer ** James Hamon, Guernsey-born footballer ** Hoài Lâm, Vietnamese male pop singer and actor * July 2 ** Ito Ohno, Japanese fashion model and actress ** Shirley Setia, Indian singer ** Ryan Murphy, American competitive swimmer ** James Davis Borikó, Equatoguinean-Spanish footballer * July 4 ** Ruth B, Canadian singer and songwriter ** Álex Berenguer, Spanish footballer ** Post Malone, American rapper * July 5 ** Baily Cargill, English footballer ** Hyuk, South Korean singer and actor ** Phataimas Muenwong, Thai badminton player * July 6 ** Robert Obst, Polish footballer ** Mario López Quintana, Paraguayan footballer * July 7 ** Su'a Cravens, American football player ** Cameron Dawson, English footballer * July 8 – Renzo Tjon-A-Joe, Surinamese swimmer * July 9 ** Georgie Henley, English actress ** Sandro Ramírez, Spanish footballer ** Georgie Henley, English actress * July 10 ** Trayvon Bromell, American sprinter ** Edymar Martínez, Venezuelan model ** Lu Shanglei, Chinese chess grandmaster * July 11 ** Joey Bosa, American football player ** Vitali Lystsov, Russian footballer ** Nikita Khaykin, Israeli footballer * July 12 ** Yohio, Swedish singer and songwriter ** Bernard Donovan, Zimbabwean international footballer ** Luke Shaw, English footballer * July 13 – Dante Exum, Australian basketball player * July 14 – Serge Gnabry, German footballer * July 15 – Elyar Fox, British singer * July 16 – Torstein Træen, Norwegian racing cyclist * July 18 – Sovijja Pou, Cambodian swimmer * July 19 ** María José Alvarado, Honduran model (d. 2014) ** Maria Paseka, Russian artistic gymnast * July 20 ** Shaquem Griffin, American football player ** Shaquill Griffin, American football player *July 22 ** Ezekiel Elliott, American football player ** Armaan Malik, Indian Bollywood playback singer * July 24 – Kyle Kuzma, American basketball player * July 25 – Alvin Kamara, American football player * July 26 – Holly Bodimeade, British actress * July 30 – Hirving Lozano, Mexican footballer August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Derrick Monasterio, Filipino actor, dancer and singer * August 2 ** Kevin Sanjaya Sukamuljo, Indonesian badminton player ** Kristaps Porziņģis, Latvian basketball player * August 4 ** Bruna Marquezine, Brazilian actress ** Jessica Sanchez, American singer * August 5 – Aisha Toussaint, Seychelloise-Scottish actress and TV presenter * August 9 ** Eli Apple, American football player ** Hwang Min-hyun, South Korean singer-songwriter and actor * August 10 – Dalvin Cook, American football player * August 15 – Chief Keef, American rapper * August 17 – Gracie Gold, American figure skater * August 22 **Huang Wenpan, Chinese swimmer (d. 2018) **Dua Lipa, English singer **Jonnu Smith, American football player * August 24 – Lady Amelia Windsor, member of the British royal family * August 23 – Tommy Batchelor, American dancer * August 26 – Solomon Thomas, American football player * August 27 – Sergey Sirotkin, Russian racing driver * August 28 – Andreas Wellinger, German ski jumper * August 29 – Gud, Swedish DJ and producer September ]] * September 1 – Nathan MacKinnon, Canadian hockey player * September 3 – Myles Jack, American football player * September 6 – Bertrand Traoré, Burkinabé footballer * September 8 – Julian Weigl, German footballer * September 12 – Ryan Potter, American actor * September 13 – Robbie Kay, English actor * September 14 – Deshaun Watson, American football player * September 16 – Aaron Gordon, American basketball player * September 17 – Patrick Mahomes II, American football player * September 18 – Megan Lee, Korean-American singer-songwriter and actress * September 20 – Laura Dekker, Dutch sailor * September 23 – Eli Dershwitz, American fencer October * October 4 – Jabrill Peppers, American football player * October 8 – G Herbo, American rapper * October 13 – Jimin, South Korean singer * October 15 – Billy Unger, American actor and martial artist * October 17 – Jamal Adams, American football player * October 21 – Antoinette Guedia Mouafo, Cameroonian swimmer * October 25 – Conchita Campbell, Canadian actress November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Nick D'Aloisio, British computer programmer ** Nour El Sherbini, Egyptian squash player * November 2 – Rafael Vitti, Brazilian actor, musician and poet * November 3 – Kendall Jenner, American model and television personality * November 7 – Michael Dameski, Australian dancer and actor * November 13 – Oliver Stummvoll, Austrian model * November 15 – Karl-Anthony Towns, Dominican-American basketball player * November 18 – Ihsan Maulana Mustofa, Indonesian badminton player * November 19 ** Vanessa Axente, Hungarian fashion model ** Asuka Teramoto, Japanese artistic gymnast * November 28 ** Emily Benham, British athlete ** Thomas Didillon, French footballer ** Chase Elliott, American race car driver ** Mark Lapidus, Estonian chess player * November 29 – Laura Marano, American actress and singer December ]] ]] * December 4 – Dina Asher-Smith, British sprinter * December 5 ** Anthony Martial, French footballer ** Kaetlyn Osmond, Canadian figure skater * December 6 – Joy Gruttmann, German singer * December 7 – Santi Mina, Spanish footballer * December 8 – Jordon Ibe, English footballer * December 9 – McKayla Maroney, American gymnast * December 14 – Yulia Belokobylskaya, Russian gymnast * December 15 – Yoshihide Kiryū, Japanese sprinter * December 19 ** Elliot Evans, English singer ** Sebastian Montero, Costarrican Entrepreneur * December 22 – Hennessy Carolina, American social media and television personality * December 27 – Timothée Chalamet, French-American actor * December 29 ** Myles Garrett, American football player ** Ross Lynch, American actor * December 30 ** V, South Korean singer ** Sakura Fujiwara, Japanese actress * December 31 – Gabby Douglas, American gymnast Date unknown *Chanira Bajracharya, former Kumari or Living Goddess of Patan in Nepal Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Fred West, English serial killer (b. 1941) ** Eugene Wigner, Hungarian physicist (b. 1902) * January 2 ** Ephraim Amu, Ghanaian composer, musicologist and teacher (b. 1899) ** Siad Barre, Military dictator of Somalia, 3rd President of Somalia (b. 1919) ** Nancy Kelly, American actress (b. 1921) * January 4 – Sol Tax, American anthropologist (b. 1907) * January 6 – Joe Slovo, ANC activist and South African minister of housing. (b. 1926) * January 7 ** Larry Grayson, British comedian and game show host (b. 1923) ** Murray Rothbard, American economist (b. 1926) * January 8 **Cao Tianqin, Chinese biochemist (b. 1920) ** Carlos Monzón, Argentine boxer (b. 1942) * January 9 ** Peter Cook, English comedian and writer (b. 1937) ** Souphanouvong, 1st President of Laos (b. 1909) * January 11 – Onat Kutlar, Turkish writer and poet (b. 1936) * January 15 – Frederick J. Schlink, American activist (b. 1891) * January 18 – Adolf Butenandt, German chemist (b. 1903) * January 20 – Mehdi Bazargan, 46th Prime Minister of Iran (b. 1907) * January 22 ** Jerry Blackwell, American professional wrestler (b. 1949) ** Rose Kennedy, American philanthropist (b. 1890) * January 24 – David Cole, American record producer and songwriter (b. 1962) * January 26 – Geoffrey Parsons, Australian pianist (b. 1929) * January 28 – James P. Grant, American statesman, Executive Director of UNICEF (b. 1922) * January 29 – Song Sung-il, South Korean wrestler (b. 1969) * January 30 – Gerald Durrell, British naturalist, author, and television presenter (b. 1925) * January 31 – George Abbott, American writer, director, and producer (b. 1887) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 ** Tikvah Alper, South African scientist (b. 1909) ** Fred Perry, English tennis champion (b. 1909) ** Donald Pleasence, English actor (b. 1919) * February 4 – Patricia Highsmith, American author (b. 1921) * February 5 – Doug McClure, American actor (b. 1935) * February 6 – James Merrill, American poet (b. 1926) * February 8 – Rachel Thomas, Welsh actress (b. 1905) * February 9 – David Wayne, American actor (b. 1914) * February 12 ** Robert Bolt, English writer (b. 1924) ** Jacob Rader Marcus, American rabbi and scholar (b. 1896) * February 14 – U Nu, Burmese politician, 1st Prime Minister of Burma (b. 1907) * February 19 ** Sir Nicholas Fairbairn, British politician (b. 1933) ** John Howard, American actor (b. 1913) ** Nigel Findley, American game designer (b. 1959) * February 22 – Ed Flanders, American actor (b. 1934) * February 23 ** Melvin Franklin, American singer (b. 1942) ** James Herriot, English veterinarian and author (b. 1916) * February 24 ** Tatsumi Kumashiro, Japanese film director (b. 1927) ** Hideko Maehata, Japanese swimmer (b. 1914) * February 26 – Jack Clayton, British film director (b. 1921) March ]] ]] * March 1 – Vladislav Listyev, Russian journalist (b. 1956) * March 2 – Sasha Krasny, Russian poet and songwriter (b. 1882) * March 3 – Howard W. Hunter, American Mormon leader (b. 1907) * March 5 – Vivian Stanshall, English comedian, writer, artist, broadcaster, and musician (b. 1943) * March 7 – Georges J. F. Köhler, German biologist (b. 1946) * March 8 – Ingo Schwichtenberg, German drummer (b. 1965) * March 9 – Edward Bernays, Austrian-born American propagandist (b. 1891) * March 11 ** Alf Goullet, Australian cyclist (b. 1891) ** Isabel Letham, Australian surfboard rider (b. 1899) * March 12 – Juanin Clay, American actress (b. 1949) * March 13 ** Leon Day, American baseball player (b. 1916) ** Odette Hallowes, French intelligence officer (b. 1912) * March 14 – William Alfred Fowler, American physicist (b. 1911) * March 16 – Albert Hackett, American dramatist and screenwriter (b. 1900) * March 17 ** Rick Aviles, American actor (b. 1952) ** Ronald Kray, British organised crime leader (b. 1933) * March 18 – Robin Jacques, English illustrator (b. 1920) * March 20 ** Sidney Kingsley, American dramatist (b. 1906) ** John William Minton, American professional wrestler (b. 1948) * March 21 – Connie Kreski, American model (b. 1946) * March 22 – Peter Woods, British journalist, reporter and newsreader (b. 1930) * March 23 – Davie Cooper, Scottish footballer (b. 1956) * March 25 – James Samuel Coleman, American sociologist (b. 1926) * March 26 – Eazy-E, American rapper and record producer (b. 1964) * March 27 – Maurizio Gucci, Italian businessman (b. 1948) * March 28 ** Hugh O'Connor, American actor (b. 1962) ** Hanns-Joachim Friedrichs, German journalist (b. 1927) * March 29 ** Charles Fern, American aviator and newspaper pioneer (b. 1892) ** Tony Lock, English cricketer (b. 1929) ** Jimmy McShane, Northern Irish dancer (b. 1957) * March 31 – Selena, Mexican-born American singer (b. 1971) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Francisco Moncion, Dominican-American ballet dancer (b. 1918) * April 2 ** Hannes Alfvén, Swedish chemist (b.1908) ** Harvey Penick, American golfer (b. 1904) * April 4 ** Kenny Everett, British comedian (b. 1944) ** Priscilla Lane, American actress (b. 1915) ** Wang Baosen, Chinese politician (b. 1935) * April 10 ** Morarji Desai, 4th Prime Minister of India (b. 1896) ** Glyn Jones, Welsh writer (b. 1905) * April 13 – Lang Jingshan, Chinese photographer (b. 1892) * April 14 – Burl Ives, American singer and actor (b. 1909) * April 15 ** Jock Robson, Scottish football goalkeeper (b. 1899) ** Harry Shoulberg, American painter and serigrapher (b. 1903) * April 16 ** Cy Endfield, American screenwriter (b. 1914) ** Arthur English, British actor and comedian (b. 1919) * April 18 – Arturo Frondizi, Argentine lawyer and politician, 32nd President of Argentina (b. 1908) * April 20 – Milovan Đilas, Yugoslav politician and philosopher (b. 1911) * April 22 – Jane Kenyon, American author (b. 1947) * April 23 ** Douglas Lloyd Campbell, Canadian politician (b. 1895) ** Howard Cosell, American sportscaster (b. 1918) * April 24 ** Lodewijk Bruckman, Dutch painter (b. 1903) ** Art Fleming, American actor and game show host (b. 1924) * April 25 ** Andrea Fortunato, Italian football player (b. 1971) ** Alexander Knox, Canadian actor and novelist (b. 1907) ** Ginger Rogers, American actress and dancer (b. 1911) ** Lev Shankovsky, Ukrainian military historian (b. 1903) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Antonio Salemme, Italian-born American artist (b. 1895) * May 2 ** Michael Hordern, English actor (b. 1911) ** Werner Veigel, German journalist and news presenter (b. 1928) * May 5 ** Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player (b. 1911) ** Al Sanders, American news anchorman (b. 1941) ** Anthony Wagner, British herald, Clarenceux King of Arms (b. 1908) ** Ye Qianyu, Chinese painter and manhua artist (b. 1907) * May 9 – Marguerite Jones, Canadian baseball player (b. 1917) * May 12 ** Arnold Goodman, Baron Goodman, British political adviser (b. 1915) ** Arthur Lubin, American film director (b. 1898) * May 14 – Christian B. Anfinsen, American chemist (b. 1916) * May 15 ** Eric Porter, English actor (b. 1928) ** Woldeab Woldemariam, Eritrean politician (b. 1905) * May 18 ** Elisha Cook, Jr., American actor (b. 1903) ** Alexander Godunov, Russian ballet dancer and actor (b. 1949) ** Elizabeth Montgomery, American actress (b. 1933) * May 21 – Les Aspin, U.S. House of Representatives (b. 1938) * May 24 ** Dan Fortmann, American football player (b. 1916) ** Harold Wilson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1916) * May 25 – Jack Allen, English actor (b. 1907) * May 26 – Friz Freleng, American animator (b. 1906) * May 28 – Irfan Ljubijankić, Bosnian diplomat (b. 1952) * May 29 – Margaret Chase Smith, American politician (b. 1897) * May 30 – Ted Drake, English footballer (b. 1912) June ]] ]] * June 3 **Adolph Lowe, German sociologist and economist (b. 1893) **Frank Waters, American writer (b. 1902) * June 7 – Hsuan Hua, Chinese Buddhist master (b. 1918) * June 8 – Juan Carlos Onganía, 35th President of Argentina (b. 1914) * June 10 – Lindsey Nelson, American sportscaster (b.1919) * June 12 – Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Italian pianist (b. 1920) * June 14 – Rory Gallagher, Irish blues and rock guitarist (b. 1948) * June 15 – Charles Bennett, English screenwriter (b. 1899) * June 20 – Emil Cioran, Romanian philosopher and essayist (b. 1911) * June 23 – Jonas Salk, American medical researcher (b. 1914) * June 24 – Andrew J. Transue, American politician and attorney (b. 1903) * June 25 **Warren E. Burger, Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1907) ** Ernest Walton, Irish physicist (b. 1903) * June 29 – Lana Turner, American actress (b. 1921) * June 30 ** Georgi Beregovoi, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1921) ** Gale Gordon, American actor (b. 1906) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Wolfman Jack, American disc jockey (b. 1938) * July 2 – George Seldes, American journalist and media critic (b. 1890) * July 3 – Pancho Gonzales, American tennis champion (b. 1928) * July 4 ** Eva Gabor, Hungarian-American actress, businesswoman, and socialite (b. 1919) ** Bob Ross, American television painter (b. 1942) * July 5 – Takeo Fukuda, Japanese politician, 46th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1905) * July 16 ** Patsy Ruth Miller, American actress (b. 1904) ** Stephen Spender, English poet and writer (b. 1909) * July 17 ** Juan Manuel Fangio, Argentine race car driver (b. 1911) ** Harry Guardino, American actor (b. 1925) * July 18 – Fabio Casartelli, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) * July 19 – Tomas Mendez, Mexican composer (b. 1921) * July 20 – Genevieve Tobin, American actress (b. 1899) * July 22 – Otakar Borůvka, Czech mathematician (b. 1899) * July 24 ** Marjorie Cameron, American artist, actress, and occultist (b. 1922) ** George Rodger, British photojournalist (b. 1908) * July 25 – Charlie Rich, American singer (b. 1932) * July 26 – Doris Akers, American singer-songwriter (b. 1923) * July 27 ** Rick Ferrell, American baseball player (b. 1905) ** Miklós Rózsa, Hungarian composer (b. 1907) * July 29 – Philippe De Lacy, American actor (b. 1917) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Esther Muir, American actress (b. 1903) * August 3 ** Ida Lupino, British-born American actress and film director (b. 1918) ** Edward Whittemore, American author and intelligence agent (b. 1933) * August 4 – J. Howard Marshall, American billionaire (b. 1905) * August 7 – Brigid Brophy, English author (b. 1929) * August 9 – Jerry Garcia, American guitarist (The Grateful Dead) (b. 1942) * August 11 – Phil Harris, American comedian and actor (b. 1904) * August 12 – Felipe Tromp, 1st Governor of Aruba (b. 1917) * August 13 – Mickey Mantle, American baseball player (b. 1931) * August 15 – John Cameron Swayze, American journalist (b. 1906) * August 17 – Howard Koch, American screenwriter (b. 1901) * August 19 – Pierre Schaeffer, French composer (b. 1910) * August 20 – Hugo Pratt, Italian comics creator (b. 1927) * August 21 – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, Indian astrophysicist (b. 1910) * August 22 – Johnny Carey, Irish football player and manager (b. 1919) * August 24 ** Gary Crosby, American singer and actor (b. 1933) ** Alfred Eisenstaedt, German-American photographer (b. 1898) * August 25 – Cesare Gianturco, American physician (b. 1905) * August 29 ** Michael Ende, German author (b. 1929) ** Frank Perry, American film director (b. 1930) * August 30 ** Fischer Black, American economist (b. 1938) ** Lev Polugaevsky, Belarusian chess Grandmaster (b. 1934) September ]] ]] * September 4 – William Kunstler, American radical lawyer and civil rights activist (b. 1919) * September 5 – Benyamin Sueb, Indonesian actor, comedian and singer (b. 1939) * September 7 – Russell Johnson, American cartoonist (b. 1893) * September 12 ** Jeremy Brett, English actor (b. 1933) ** Lubomír Beneš, Czech animator and director (b. 1935) * September 15 ** Harry Calder, South African cricketer (b. 1901) ** Dietrich Hrabak, German fighter pilot (b. 1914) ** Gunnar Nordahl, Swedish footballer (b. 1921) * September 17 – Grady Sutton, American actor (b. 1906) * September 19 – Orville Redenbacher, American entrepreneur and businessman (b. 1907) * September 20 – Eileen Chang, Chinese writer (b. 1920) * September 22 – John Whitney, American animator, composer, and pioneer in computer animation (b. 1917) * September 25 ** Annie Elizabeth Delany, American dentist (b. 1891) ** Kei Tomiyama, Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator (b. 1938) * September 29 ** Madalyn Murray O'Hair, American activist (b. 1919) ** Pedro Nolasco, Dominican boxer (b. 1963) October ]] * October 1 – Margaret Gorman, American beauty queen (b. 1905) * October 5 – Mom Luang Pin Malakul, Thai educator and writer (b. 1903) * October 9 ** Alec Douglas-Home, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1903) ** M.R. Kukrit Pramoj, Thai politician and 13th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1911) * October 21 ** Maxene Andrews, American singer (b. 1916) ** Jesús Blasco, Spanish comic book author (b. 1919) * October 22 ** Kingsley Amis, English writer (b. 1922) ** Li Shouheng, Chinese educator (b. 1898) ** Mary Wickes, American actress (b. 1910) * October 25 ** Viveca Lindfors, Swedish actress (b. 1920) ** Bobby Riggs, American tennis player (b. 1918) * October 26 ** Wilhelm Freddie, Danish painter (b. 1909) ** Gorni Kramer, Italian bandleader and songwriter (b. 1913) * October 29 – Terry Southern, American screenwriter (b. 1924) * October 31 ** Alan Bush, British composer, pianist, and conductor (b. 1900) ** Bill Rowling, 30th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1927) November ]] * November 1 – W. E. D. Ross, Canadian writer (b. 1912) * November 4 ** Gilles Deleuze, French philosopher (b. 1925) ** Paul Eddington, English actor (b. 1927) ** Yitzhak Rabin, 5th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1922) * November 6 – Aneta Corsaut, American actress (b. 1933) * November 7 – Ann Dunham, American anthropologist (b. 1942) * November 12 – Robert Stephens, English actor (b. 1931) * November 13 – Ralph Blane, American composer (b. 1914) * November 14 – Les Horvath, American football player (b. 1921) * November 20 ** Sergei Grinkov, Russian figure skater (b. 1967) ** Robie Macauley, American writer and literary critic (b. 1919) * November 21 – Noel Jones, British diplomat (b. 1940) * November 23 – Louis Malle, French film director (b. 1932) * November 24 – Jeffrey Lynn, American actor (b. 1909) December ]] ]] * December 2 ** Roxie Roker, American actress (b. 1929) ** Robertson Davies, Canadian novelist (b. 1913) * December 3 – Jimmy Jewel, English actor (b. 1909) * December 7 – Kathleen Harrison, British actress (b. 1892) * December 8 – Ernest L. Boyer, American educator (b. 1928) * December 9 – Vivian Blaine, American actress and singer (b. 1921) * December 10 – Darren Robinson, American rapper and actor (b. 1967) * December 11 – Abolhassan Sadighi, Iranian sculptors and painters (b. 1894) * December 12 – Princess Caroline-Mathilde of Denmark, Danish princess (b. 1912) * December 16 ** Johnny Moss, American poker player (b. 1907) ** Charles Sauriol, Canadian naturalist (b. 1904) * December 18 – Konrad Zuse, German engineer (b. 1910) * December 20 – Madge Sinclair, Jamaican-American actress (b. 1938) * December 22 ** Butterfly McQueen, American actress (b. 1911) ** James Meade, English economist (b. 1907) * December 23 – Patric Knowles, English actor (b. 1911) * December 25 ** Dean Martin, American actor, singer, comedian, and entertainer (b. 1917) ** Nicolas Slonimsky, Russian-American musicologist (b. 1894) * December 28 – Virginius Dabney, American teacher, writer, journalist and editor (b. 1901) * December 30 – Heiner Müller, German poet and playwright (b. 1929) * December 31 – Eduardo Hernández Moncada, Mexican composer, pianist, and conductor (b. 1899) Date unknown * Richey Edwards, Welsh musician (b. 1967) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Martin L. Perl, Frederick Reines * Chemistry – Paul J. Crutzen, Mario J. Molina, F. Sherwood Rowland * Medicine – Edward B. Lewis, Christiane Nüsslein-Volhard, Eric F. Wieschaus * Literature – Seamus Heaney * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Robert Lucas, Jr. * Peace – Joseph Rotblat and the Pugwash Conferences on Science and World Affairs References * 1995: A look back - CNN * CNN Time Capsule: The Defining Moments of 1995 - CNN Category:1995